Boundaries of Reality
Chapter 1 A thousand stars shone in the night sky, glittering diamonds on an inky black veil. It was a clear night, and a crescent moon glowed amongst the stars. It was a beautiful July evening in a small suburban town on the West Coast. Everything was quiet, except for the occasional chirping of a bird. No one could be seen in sight--that is, but for a lone figure slowly walking down an empty street. Kylar Nelson stared at the stars, savoring the light breeze that tousled his jet black hair. He was determined to enjoy it while he still had the chance. His parents had been talking about sending him to a private boarding school somewhere on the East Coast. They were convinced that he was going to be the next Bill Gates. Kylar, however, wasn't so sure. All he really wanted to do was write, a fact that his parents either overlooked, or chose to ignore. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the birds had fallen silent. The tension in the air increased, but Kylar continued walking on, oblivious to it all. There was a sudden, blinding flash of light, and a vortex appeared, swirling with a rainbow of colors. Kylar watched in shock and awe as a hand appeared out of the vortex, then a leg. A man stumbled out of the vortex, and then collapsed on the street. He had dark brown hair, a weathered face, and a strong build. But what caught Kylar's attention were his eyes. They were an intense shade of green, almost glowing in the dim light of the streetlamps. A crimson pool of blood was rapidly spreading across the man's thin green shirt, but he didn't seem to notice it. He stared at Kylar with those intense green eyes, as if he was glimpsing into his soul. Kylar stood frozen in shock, unsure of what to do. The man suddenly spoke in a raspy voice. "Do you have the Sight, boy?" Kylar opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Who was this strange man, and what Sight? What was he talking about? "Do you have the Sight?" the man repeated in an urgent tone. Kylar shook his head, confused. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what you're talking about." The man sighed, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden key. "Take it, boy. I don't have much time left," he said urgently, holding it out to Kylar. Kylar took the key, studying the intricately carved designs on it, lost in thought. He was pulled back to his senses when the man spoke again. "Guard it wisely...don't let it fall into their hands." The pool of blood was rapidly increasing. "Tell them....that Raphael....sent you...," the man said, his voice barely a whisper. Kylar nodded, unsure of what he meant. He watched solemnly as the man took his last breath, knowing that nothing he did would be able to save him. However, he wasn't expecting what would come next. The man seemed to fade away, dissolving into thin air in front of his very eyes. A few seconds later, all that was left was a pool of blood. The vortex grew larger and larger, and Kylar could feel the searing heat on his face. The swirling colors grew brighter and more intense, and Kylar stood, paralyzed, as he was sucked into it. The heat increased, and a searing pain spread throughout his body. Vivid colors and images swirled past him faster than he could make them out. He felt as if he was on a roller-coaster as it dropped down, the feeling of nausea spreading rapidly throughout him. A blinding flash of light filled the tunnel, and suddenly he was free-falling. Kylar felt as though he had been kicked off the top of the Empire State Building. He felt himself hit something hard, and the world turned black. -- Kylar woke up to find himself being held at knifepoint by a fierce-looking girl with long, light brown hair pulled into a tight braid. She had pointed ears, a slender, lithe build, and glowing purple eyes. She wore a light green tunic, brown woolen slacks, leather boots, and a woven grass belt with a pistol attached to it. "State your name, and your intentions," she said, glaring down at him. Her voice, which had a slightly musical quality to it, was the loveliest thing Kylar had ever heard, despite the commanding tone it currently held. When Kylar didn't reply, she repeated her question in a fiercer tone. "Kylar. I mean, my name's Kylar. Kylar Nelson. I don't know how I got here, heck, I don't even know where I am!" he answered, bewildered. The girl snorted, rolling her eyes. "Please. Even a gnat would know the name of our planet! You're in Erfilmah, 'Kylar Nelson.' And don't even think for a second that you can fool me with your tricks! You're a spy for Auberon, aren't you?!" "Auberon?" Kylar asked, confused. "I'm not lying, honest! I really didn't know where I am. And where exactly is Erfilmah located? Is it one of those planets where scientists think aliens live?" The girl glared at him, making a small cut on his chin with her dagger. "Don't lie to me, boy! What do you mean, where is Erfilmah located? It's the first out of the five planets in Sgyrildga! And do I look like an alien to you?! I am an elf, boy! An elf!" Kylar winced, gingerly fingering the miniscule cut on his chin. He had been hoping that everything was all just a dream, but the pain was much too real. "I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. You don't look like an alien at all. I didn't mean to call you one... I'm terribly sorry for offending you." The girl continued glaring at him, but Kylar could tell that she was no longer angry, just suspicious. "So. I'm assuming that you're either a stowaway, or a spy. What I don't know is how you managed to get past our security and remain unnoticed for so long. Speak, boy! And I swear, if you so much as even try to lie to me..." The girl let her threat hang in the air, but Kylar knew that she wouldn't hesitate to cut him up if she thought that he was lying. Kylar hesitated for a moment, trying to think of the best way to make his story sound a bit more believable. Remembering the message that the strange man had given him, he decided to start with that. "Well...you see, I was walking home, when this strange man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He gave me this key--" "I would like to see this key," the girl interrupted, holding out her hand. Kylar reached into his pocket and took out the small golden key, handing it to her. Her eyes instantly narrowed, and she glared at him, apprehension in her gaze. "And who was this man who gave you this key?" The girl's voice was now as cold as ice, and held an edge of steel. "He said his name was Raphael..." Kylar replied, confused by her reaction. The girl's eyes instantly widened, and she swiftly pulled out her pistol, pointing it at his chest. "Stand up. Now. Don't try anything, or I swear I will shoot you." Kylar held up his hands, trying to show her that he meant no harm. He was baffled by the sudden turns of events, but had no intention of giving the girl any reasons to shoot him. He slowly walked out of the cramped room he had woken up in, the girl behind him, pointing her pistol at his back. It wasn't until they had reached a flight of stairs leading upwards that Kylar dared risk asking a question. "Pardon me for asking, but...where exactly are you leading me?" "To the Captain," the girl replied curtly. "Keep walking!" She prodded him up the flight of stairs, which lead to a small trapdoor built into the roof. Kylar pushed open the trapdoor, the hoisted himself up onto the deck of a ship. The girl followed suit. Kylar took a few wary steps further, then stopped in his tracks. He had guessed that they were in a ship the second he had woken up in the cramped room. However, he hadn't been expecting this. Gazing down the side of the ship, he could see various patches of green spreading out in all directions as far as the eye could see, with an occasional silver thread cutting through them. Forests and valleys, rivers and mountains. An occasional bird flew past--but these weren't the types of birds he was used to seeing. They had long, arched necks like that of a swan, large wings, long tails, and multi-colored feathers with colors that rippled and changed under the bright sunlight. The blue hue of the ocean, to the pink blossoms of a cherry blossom tree, to the blazing flames of a fire. He was on a flying ship. Chapter 2 Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:~Angel Wings~ Category:Sci-Fi Category:T Rated Story